


HUNG THE MOON

by New_Boy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BOY READS A GOOD PLOT AND THEN THE ACCOUNT IS DELETED, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Boy/pseuds/New_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I READ A GREAT STORY AN NOW IT'S DELETED, THE AUTHOR BURNEDITALLCLEAN, AND NOW IT'S GONE. IT'S LIKE HAVING ALTIMETERS YOU GET THE GIST OF A PLOT BUT YOU DONG KNOW WHAT ORDER THE WORDS WERE IN. #SadFace</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUNG THE MOON

this isn't hung the moon just a childish reaction to finding even the account was deleted the wound hasn't scarred yet.


End file.
